


something to try on a Friday night (let me love you in every way)

by Nara



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Communication, Explicit Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Lady Chatterly's Lover, Love, M/M, Smut, ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/pseuds/Nara
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale explore a very human way to express their love.___Aziraphale opened his mouth to tell Crowley he loved him.“Crowley, would you like to have sex with me?” is what came out instead.For the second time in under two minutes, Crowley spluttered.“I’m sorry, what?”Aziraphale blushed, but realized that he wanted to have sex with Crowley very much. “Sex. It’s a thing that some humans do for pleasure with people they care about. Also used for procreation and recreation, though neither of those really apply to us.”“Angel, I know what sex is. Do you? Would you even know what to do?”Aziraphale was offended. “Of course I do! I have read Lady Chatterly’s Lover, after all.”





	something to try on a Friday night (let me love you in every way)

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent a long time thinking about what the physicality of the relationship between these two is. Of course they love each other. They are so in love it hurts. But is sex really important to them? I don't think so.
> 
> My point is not that they don't have sex, but that it's a very secondary part of their relationship. So of course I wrote smut.
> 
> This story came from the idea that I was thinking about the word "Smut" and that made me think of the Tom Lehrer song not so subtly titled "Smut" (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5G33fniLwro)
> 
> There's a line in the song that goes, "I have a hobby, rereading Lady Chatterly." And I just thought...you know who would have actually ready Lady Chatterly's Lover? Aziraphale. Aziraphale would have totally read Lady Chatterly's Lover.
> 
> And thus this fic was born.

It was a normal Friday evening at the bookshop after the Apocawasn’t. After spending several hours chasing away customers while doing his best to not seem like he was chasing them away, Aziraphale was ready to settle into his back room with a cup of tea and a book.

The bell above the shop’s front door dinged, in spite of said door being locked, and Aziraphale knew it must be Crowley. He could feel a goofy smile spread across his face and quickly took a sip of tea to calm it before the demon walked in. It wouldn’t do to be made fun of this evening.

Crowley and his relationship had changed since the Apocawasn’t. Or rather, it hadn’t changed a bit. The only thing that had was they were both actually honest about their feelings. It seemed to Aziraphale that he had been denying his feelings within himself for at least several centuries, but Crowley had been hiding his for millennia. Aziraphale frowned suddenly. He knew he had hurt Crowley quite badly over the years, and even more within the past few weeks. He would spend until the end of time trying to make it up to him.

Aziraphale looked up as he heard Crowley hesitate in the doorway.

“Hey, Angel.”

Crowley was holding a bakery box and Aziraphale could smell what was likely an assortment of small cakes. He stood from his chair and took Crowley by the other hand, leading him into the room. He kissed the demon on the cheek.

“Thank you, my dear.”

Crowley scowled, trying to will away the blush that covered his face. “For what? Maybe these cakes are for me.”

Aziraphale smiled indulgently and pulled Crowley into the room, gently leading him towards the couch. As Crowley settled in, Aziraphale took the little cakes and set them up on the coffee table, humming as he did so. He saw Crowley relax out of the corner of his eye and felt a warm affection bloom in his chest. He sat at the table with a fork and his book. Settling in, he and Crowley sat in a companionable silence.

After he finished his cake, Aziraphale cleared his throat and Crowley looked up. Aziraphale was a little hesitant as he asked, “My dear, do you…do you mind if I join you on the couch?”

Crowley’s ears turned a little pink, but he straightened up and patted the seat next to him. Aziraphale wiggled and grabbed his book, sitting gingerly next to Crowley. Crowley frowned and wrapped his arm around the angel, pulling him flush against his side.

“Come on now, Angel, if you’re going to come sit by me, at least do it right.” He tried to put on an unaffected air, but his ears were still pink.

Aziraphale settled comfortably into Crowley’s side and hummed in contentment, radiating love in such a way that even Crowley could pick up on it. Crowley tentatively kissed the top of Aziraphale’s head and the angel practically purred.

Their relationship, while new in many ways, was in others a tale as old as time. As he tried to read, Aziraphale felt his gaze drawn back to Crowley. The demon had taken off his sunglasses and his soft gaze was settled in front of him. His sharp features and firey hair were quite striking, as were his long limbs. As far as human forms go, Crowley’s was incredibly attractive.

Attraction was not something that had really featured in any relationship Aziraphale had before. As an Angel, his true form was entirely asexual, and he had no reason to experience attraction. Angels did not reproduce. Demons were the same way. In gazing at Crowley, Aziraphale wondered if he had truly “gone native” in some way, if he was experiencing the human function of attraction.

Crowley felt the weight of Aziraphale’s stare and turned towards him, smirking.

“Like what you see, Angel?”

“Yes.”

Taken aback, Crowley began spluttering. “Wh-a-wh…y…thank you?”

Aziraphale giggled and pushed himself upwards so he could kiss Crowley full on the mouth. Still in a state of shock, Crowley did not respond, but Aziraphale smiled into his lips. Pulling back, Aziraphale opened his mouth to tell Crowley he loved him.

“Crowley, would you like to have sex with me?” is what came out instead.

For the second time in under two minutes, Crowley spluttered.

“I’m sorry, _what_?”

Aziraphale blushed, but realized that he wanted to have sex with Crowley very much. “Sex. It’s a thing that some humans do for pleasure with people they care about. Also used for procreation and recreation, though neither of those really apply to us.”

“Angel, I know what sex is. _Do you? Would you even know what to do?_ ”

Aziraphale was offended. “Of course I do! I _have_ read _Lady Chatterly’s Lover_ , after all.”

Crowley ran a hand down his face, making a noise that was exasperated and fond at the same time.

“It wouldn’t be quite the same as all that. Both of us have human forms with penises and testes. Neither of us has a vulva and vagina, and I assure you that the primary character of _Lady Chatterly’s Lover_ certainly did. It’s a little bit different between two people with bodies like ours.”

Aziraphale frowned, “Well, certainly, if it’s a problem, I’m sure one of us can change their form.”

Crowley sighed. “It’s not a problem, these forms are fine. It’s just…do you really want to have sex, Aziraphale? Lust is a sin, you know.”

Aziraphale paused a moment. “I hadn’t thought of that…”

Crowley pulled away, his face tight with emotion he refused to let seep through. “See? It’s not something that someone like you should engage in. Especially not with someone like me.”

Aziraphale pulled Crowley back into his embrace a little harshly. He titled Crowley’s chin up so he was looking him in the eye. “But I want to, my dear. I want to experience any and every possible type of love with you. I want to kiss you. I want to cuddle with you. I want to hold hands and eat nice food and plant a garden. I want…I want to have sex with you. Do…do you?”

Crowley’s expression softened, “Of course I do. I’ve loved you for millennia, and I’ve lusted for at least as long. Lust is a thing we demons do.” He waggled his eyebrows and Aziraphale laughed. “It’s just…even though we _lust_ …sex is a …sex is a very human thing. I can’t honestly say I’d be very good at it. All I know I learned from human pornography.”

“Well,” began Aziraphale gently, “We can figure it out together, can’t we? I haven’t even seen human pornography!”

Crowley chuckled. “No, no, I suppose you wouldn’t have.”

Ignoring him, Aziraphale continued, “Anyway, I believe it begins like this.”

Aziraphale lowered his head to Crowley’s and pressed their lips together gently. Crowley sighed into the kiss and Aziraphale used the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other’s mouth, deepening the kiss. The angel and the demon had kissed before, but not like this, and never with this intention. Crowley moaned into the kiss and the sound went straight down Aziraphale’s spine. He pulled back, breathing heavy.

“I’m feeling quite tingly,” he whispered, afraid to break the mood.

Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s face gently, “That’s the arousal, love.”

He pushed Aziraphale back so he was laying on the couch and began to take control of the situation. “I think penetration may be a little much for our first time, but don’t you worry your pretty little angel head. Just let me take care of you.”

Aziraphale tried to sit up but was stopped by a hand on his chest, “Oh, but Crowley, I want to take care of you as well!”

Crowley pushed Aziraphale’s jacket off his shoulders and began unbuttoning his vest. “Don’t worry, Angel, you always do.”

After divesting Aziraphale of his vest, Crowley began the process of unbuttoning his shirt. “Why do you wear so many clothes, Angel?”

Disgruntled, Aziraphale protested, “It’s only proper for a gentleman to oh –” he let his head fall back as Crowley finally rid him of his shirt and the air touched his overheated skin. Crowley ran his hands down Aziraphale’s chest and the angel arched into the touch.

Crowley took his time tracing patterns into Aziraphale’s skin admiring the pale luminescence of his skin and the softness of his stomach. He runs a thumb over Aziraphale’s nipple and the angel gasps.

“Oh! Do that, do that again!”

Crowley smiles wickedly, “Oh, I have something better.”

He leans down and licks at the nipple, then gently sucks. Aziraphale moans wantonly. “Oh! Ohhhh _Crowley_!”

Pulling back, Crowley then leans down to kiss Aziraphale deeply. He smiles into the kiss, “I love the way you moan my name.”

Crowley breaks the kiss and Aziraphale whimpers as Crowley shucks off his jacket, tie, and shirt and tosses them to some corner of the room. He stands up and unbuttons his pants, slowly working them down his legs. Kicking them off, he hooks his thumbs under his boxer briefs, his erection straining the fabric. In one fluid motion the undergarment is gone, thrown wherever the rest of his clothes ended up. Aziraphale stares at Crowley’s cock, jutting proudly, and he swallows thickly.

Crowley becomes a little self-conscious under Aziraphale’s gaze and begins to curl in on himself. Aziraphale reaches out a hand to stop him.

“Don’t, my dear, you’re beautiful.”

Confidence returning, Crowley leans back over Aziraphale as he climbs on the couch. “You’re not too bad yourself, Angel. But it seems you’re a little overdressed for the occasion.” He punctuates his sentence by running a hand over the tent in Aziraphale’s trousers. Aziraphale bucked into the contact and Crowley chuckled.

“I’m going to unbuckle your trousers now, is that okay?”

“Ye…yes.” Aziraphale’s breathing was heavy, his mind a fog of love and lust. This was like nothing he had experienced before.

Crowley removed Aziraphale’s trousers and underwear in one fell motion, and Aziraphale found himself looking down at his own cock. It was not an organ he had ever really considered before, but now he was almost mesmerized, staring at its flushed head and leaking tip. Crowley leaned down so he was hovering over Aziraphale, supporting himself with one forearm braced next to Aziraphale’s head. With his free hand, he took one of Aziraphale’s hands in his.

“Let’s do this part together, shall we?”

Crowley wrapped his and Aziraphale’s hands around both of their cocks and hissed in appreciation as he began moving them, running his thumb over first his tip, then Aziraphale’s to smear the precum and make the flow smoother.

Aziraphale quickly got the hang of what he was supposed to do and matched the pump of his hand to Crowley’s. He could feel the tension pooling in his stomach, curling like a snake about to strike. Rather apropos, he thought.

Crowley’s eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was hanging open as he breathed raggedly. Aziraphale used his free hand to cup Crowley’s cheek, and the demon’s eyes flew open.

Between his own gasps for air, Aziraphale smiled and whispered, “Keep your eyes open, my dear. I want to see your expression when you cum.

With a surprised shout, Crowley came right then and there. His hand stuttered in its movements as he painted both his and Aziraphale’s chests with sticky pearls.

Seeing Crowley come completely undone brought Aziraphale right to the edge. He could feel himself on the verge of orgasm when a boneless Crowley nipped at his neck and murmured, “I love you, Aziraphale.” And Aziraphale was gone.

No longer able to hold himself up, Crowley collapsed on top of Aziraphale, their spend slick between them.

“Where’d you learn to talk so dirty, Angel?” Crowley purred after they had both caught their breath.

Aziraphale blushed profusely, “I’m not quite sure. It just seemed the right thing to say at the time.”

Crowley kissed Aziraphale’s forehead. “Oh, it was. And I shouldn’t be surprised that love is what does it for you.”

Aziraphale looked away, slightly embarrassed. Crowley frowned. “Come on now, Angel. None of that. I love how full of love you are.” His scowl got deeper, “Of course, as a demon, I hardly love anything at all. The only thing I love is you.”

Turning back towards Crowley, Aziraphale’s eyes were shining, “Why, Crowley, that’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard.”

It was Crowley’s turn to look away, muttering to himself about angels and love as he avoided Aziraphale’s gaze. He waved a hand over their bodies, miracle-ing away the mess they had made, and then gestured to the couch to make it big enough so they could lay down side by side.

Aziraphale nuzzled into Crowley’s chest. “I love you too, you know.”

Crowley smiled softly, “I know, Angel, I know.”

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Crowley shifted. Aziraphale lifted his head to look at him. “So, uh, Angel. Was that…what you wanted? Did you enjoy yourself? Was it okay? I’m sorry if it was terrible I just…”

Aziraphale cut him off with a kiss and then pulled back. “It was wonderful. I can see why humans enjoy sex so much. I will say it’s not something I feel the need for, but I can’t wait to do it again with you.”

Crowley pulled Aziraphale into a tight hug, “Well, Angel. We have all of eternity to do whatever we want, now.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Yes, yes we do. And what I want is to love you, in every way, forever.”

And though the two of them didn’t really need sleep, they drifted off together in a haze of contentment and love.


End file.
